Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations and lipsticks, have been formulated in an attempt to posses long wearing properties upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions do not generally possess both good long-wear/transfer-resistance properties and good application properties.
For example, commercial products containing silicon resins such as MQ resins are known. Such products are known to provide good long wear properties and/or transfer-resistance. However, such compositions possess poor application properties and poor feel upon application (owing to the film formed by the MQ resin).
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good wear, feel, and texture characteristics upon application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous materials which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good shine, feel, wear and/or texture properties upon application.